The Confession
by F-Neza
Summary: Micah's effort to confess his love for Shara wasn't so easy. How did it end? First fanfic. MicahxShara. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Please don't blame me if the story isn't so good. You might be confused of the sudden change of P.O.V.

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.**

It had been 3 seasons since Micah had lived in Sharance Tree. Everybody in the village was good friend with him. Micah loved all villagers, but there was only one person he loved the most. You know who, don't you? (If you really don't know, please read the summary). But strangely, he hadn't confessed to her yet. Unknown to him, Shara also loved him very much.

**Micah's P.O.V. (Inside the Sharance Tree at 06.00 a.m.)**

The cold wind made me to sleep longer, but the sunray was too much for my eyes to keep closed. After about two minutes of mind debating, finally I woke up.

*yawn* "It's morning already." I thought.

"Let's finish the farm work. The faster the work is done, the faster I can meet Shara." I talked to myself.

"And this time I'll make sure to confess my feelings to her." I started to blush a little.

**Shara's P.O.V. (Inside the Flower Shop)**

I was woken up by my grandfather Wells.

"Shara, it's morning already." grandpa said.

*yawn* "Morning, grandpa." I said still half asleep.

"Come down when you're ready." grandpa said and he walked downstairs.

**Fifteen Minutes Later.**

I went downstairs after I had fully awakened from my sleep. I was preparing the shop when suddenly some thought came to my mind.

"Will Micah come here today?" I thought.

"I hope so." I answered myself in my mind.

"I want to confess my feelings to him, but will he return my feelings?" I asked myself.

"Well, I must give it a try." My mind answered.

**Micah's P.O.V. (Back to Sharance Tree)**

**At 10.00 a.m.**

*panting* "Finally." I said tiredly. "I can visit Shara now."

I walked to the flower shop with an optimistic mind that Shara would accept my feelings. But suddenly, I remembered that I forgot to water my plant in Priverra Forest, Sol Teranno Dessert and Oddward Valley.

"Darn it! Why must I plant it on so many places at once!" I shouted to the sky.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You better hurry if you want to go to the flower shop on time!" The Author said.

"What? You are The Author! You are the one to blame!" I shouted angrily.

"So what do you expect from me?" The Author said coolly.

"Teleport me to all the crops' places." I said.

"If you say so," The Author said.

I was teleported to all the crops' places and I managed to water all the crops. And I'm back to the Sharance Tree.

"Okay, that cost four hours of your time." The Author said with a happy tone.

"What! That cost my time?" I shocked.

"Well, of course it was. The only reason I teleported you just now, was just to save my time from typing your journey to water your crops." The Author said giggling.

"What!" I shouted.

"You should be grateful because if you ran to all of the places, normally you could spend about five to six hours." The Author said with a small giggle. "You better get hurry."

"What a darn author." I thought.

"I can hear you!" The Author said.

"Not fair! Don't hear other person's thought!" I shouted.

"I'm the author here. I have a special right." The Author said with a chuckle. "Don't waste anymore time! Shara is waiting for you."

"Really? I should get going." I said.

I ran to the flower shop happily. It's already afternoon. When I arrived, I noticed that Shara was at the counter and there were nobody at the flower shop.

"This is my chance." I thought happily. "I will ask her for a date and confess to her at the date."

I walked to the counter and noticed that Shara was blushing a little.

"Shara, will you go with me to Priverra Flower Field?" I asked blushing madly.

**Shara's P.O.V.**

"Will he really come here today?" I thought sadly.

Suddenly I heard the door opened. It was Micah who opened the door. I cheered at my mind. He walked towards me. My face was getting hotter.

"Shara, will you go with me to Priverra Flower Field?" he said.

My face kept getting hotter. And I noticed that his face was red like a tomato. Well, I had to answer his request.

"Of course I will, but not now okay?" I said sadly.

I managed to cool down a little.

"Why?" he said.

"Because today I must watch over the shop for a whole day." I said sadly.

"Okay, how about tomorrow then?" he asked with a hopeful face.

"Hmm, okay then." I said happily.

"So, tomorrow at two o'clock is that fine for you?" he said with a smile.

"Yep." I agreed.

**Micah's P.O.V.**

"Yay, I managed to ask her out." I thought happily. "I must confess to her tomorrow then."

Micah didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

Way to go. Read and Review please. All review is welcome here. Only flames won't get respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review. I'm still working at my grammar now. I'm sorry if there are many mistakes from my story, but I will try my best. Okay, this is the chapter two.

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.**

Here we go.

**Regular P.O.V**

**It's a rather warm afternoon. Micah and Shara were going to their fist date at Priverra Flower Field. As they arrived at the flower field, they both were blushing madly. After a few moment of silence between them, Micah broke the silence.**

"**It's very beautiful here" He said as he picked up a moondrop flower.**

"**Yes, it is." Shara said still blushing.**

"**But today I think this flower field becomes even more beautiful." He said as he slipped the moondrop flower to her hair.**

"**Why is it?" She asked as her face was getting even hotter every second.**

"**Because today, I visit this flower field with you, Shara." He said calmly.**

**Shara became shocked after she heard this. Her heart was beating at the speed of a rocket.**

"**Shara." Micah grabbed her hands.**

"**Y-Y-es."**

"**I love you Shara." He said as his face leaned to her face. Their face was just an inch closer. But suddenly…**

"Hey! Wake up! You have a story to complete!" The Author shouted.

**Micah's P.O.V (Inside Sharance Tree at 07.00 a.m.)**

I fell from my bed after I heard that voice.

*Ouch* "Ehh? Where am I?" I said confusedly.

"You are at your home, idiot!" The Author said annoyed.

"What? But just now, I was just so closed to kiss Shara!" I shouted.

"What? You kissed her? Unbelievable! The Author shocked. "That must be a dream. Hahaha!" The Author giggled.

"A dream?" I asked confusedly. "Actually, that's a good dream. But, why must you wake me up at the good part?" I asked annoyed.

"I wonder why. Maybe, it's just my natural instinct." The Author said as he started to think. "Hey! You're gonna late for your date!

"Yikes! What time is it?" I started to panic.

"It's already seven o'clock! That's why I woke you up." The Author said.

"So that's the reason? But why didn't you wake me up at six?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not your babysitter!" The Author said madly. "If you don't start to work now, you will be late for your date."

*sigh* "Fine. Does the daily ritual take me so much time anyway." I complained.

"So? What's your problem now?" The Author asked patiently.

"Can you fasten my move? Two times the normal speed is fine." I asked with the 'puppy' eyes.

"You sounded like Karina you know." The Author said sighing. "Okay, I will fasten your move about two times."

"Really? Thank you so much almighty author." I said gratefully.

"Wait for a moment." The Author said.

**Marian's P.O.V (Inside the clinic)**

I was sleeping soundly at my room and I dreamt about Collette. There was about fifty Collette in my dream and they were very obedient. I experimented them happily, but suddenly a voice made me fell from my bed.

*Ouch* "Whose voice was that?" I asked angrily to no one in particular. "Maybe it's just my imagination. Back to dream." *yawn*

"Marian!" The same voice called me again.

"Who is it?" I asked confusedly.

"I'm your author." The Author said.

"What? Author? Do I take a part of a story?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, it is and I'm your author." The Author said. "I need your help."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Make a liquid that can make someone fasten his/her move about two times normal speed." The Author said.

"Hm. That's quite challenging. But, who is the _guinea pig_?" I asked.

"It's Micah, one of your guinea pig." The Author said.

"It's him? Okay I will make the liquid, but it needs some more time~" I said with a happy tone.

"I will wait for it." The Author said.

I started to collect the material for the liquid. I picked up two toyherb flowers, four emery flowers, a 4-leaf-clover and some other material. I mixed it up in a large pot and I began to cook it about thirty minutes until it became liquid form.

"Here it is! My latest invention, 'The Super Speed Liquid'! Now I have to load it to my syringe~" I said happily.

"Good job Marian." The Author said happily. "I will teleport you to Micah right now. Prepare yourself."

"Okay I'm ready. Prepare yourself for a shot Micah~" I cheered.

"Here we go." The Author said.

**Back to Micah. Micah's P.O.V.**

"Sorry for the wait Micah." The Author said.

"What took you so long?" I shouted.

"Well, I must make the potion after all." The Author said. "But, I have a special guest for you."

"Special guest? Who is it?" I asked confusedly.

"Taa-daa~" Suddenly Marian came out from the door.

"M-Marian?" I shocked. I feel my heart stop beating.

"Long time no see, my precious _guinea pig~_" She said with somewhat mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here Marian?" I asked as I began scared like a scaredy cat.

"I am helping Mr. Author to make a potion for you~" She said with an evil grin.

"What? Mr. Author?" I shocked. "Why did you involve her?" I shouted to the sky.

"Why? Because she is a great magician after all, so I requested a potion and she agreed to make it." The Author giggled.

"That's right Micah~" Marian said. "Now it's time to you to be the first one to have the effect of 'The Super Speed Liquid'! Now stand still like an obedient child and I will shot the liquid~"

"NO!" I screamed as I ran towards my workshop.

"Now there is no place to escape~" She said with an evil laughter.

I gave up and she shot the liquid to me. It was painful, VERY painful. After a few second, I felt that my body started to move by itself.

"What's happening to me Marian?" I asked confusedly as my body ran around the workshop like a child.

"I wonder. There is two effect of the liquid." She said with a feint smile.

"What is the effect?" I asked.

"First, your body will never get tired for the whole day. It's the good side." She said.

"So what's the other one?" I asked.

"Second, your body can move by itself." She said calmly.

"What! So, I will be like this forever?" I asked as I began to panic.

"Not at all. You will be like that until the effect of the liquid wear off." She said.

"And how much time do the liquid wear off?" I asked.

"For about twelve hours I think." She said as she began to leave. "Well, good luck~"

"Wait! Is there any way that the effect wear off sooner?" I asked madly.

"Hm." She started to think. "If you are knocked out, I think the effect will wear off. Bye now and good luck~"

The Author giggled.

"What's so funny?" I said madly.

"I just can't hold my laughter." The Author said giggling.

"You are the one responsible for this! Do something! I have a date with Shara today!" I shouted madly as my body ran towards the barn.

"You just have to make yourself knocked out right? Okay I will do something." The Author said.

Suddenly, a buffamoo fell from the sky and hit me on the head. I became unconscious.

**Shara's P.O.V (At the flower shop at 01.30 p.m.)**

I will visit Micah before our first date *blush*. I searched over the Sharance Tree, but there wasn't anyone there. The workshop was all messy. I started to search at the farm and I found him on the ground. He was unconscious.

"Micah! What happened?" I started to panic.

I took him to his bed. I became very tired because he was so heavy.

*sigh* "I think our date will be delayed." I said sadly.

Way to go! I think that the next chapter will be delayed because I don't have any inspiration lately. Read and Review Please! As usual, flames won't get respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Sorry for the wait. It took me so long to get an inspiration.**

**Micah: Don't say some bullshit. You have the inspiration from last month. You just become lazy.**

**Author: What? It's true that I have the inspiration last month, but suddenly I forgot all of the inspiration.**

**Micah: Don't make an excuse for your laziness!**

**Author: *sigh* Fine. I became lazy because there are only a few reviews.**

**Micah: It's because you made a not so funny story.**

**Author: *sigh* I know. I have a bad sense of humor.**

**Micah: Enough of the chatting. Write down the story now. Many people want to read your story.**

**Author: Fine. Beware of Marian behind you.**

**Micah: Marian?**

**Marian: Micah~ My precious guinea pig~ It's time for your routine shot~**

**Micah: No! Why did you summon her?**

**Author: Not me.**

**Micah: Lie! *run away***

**Author: That's for your unnecessary comment. Good luck now.**

**Marian: Come here my guinea pig~ *chase Micah***

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.**

**A/N: This whole story uses the regular P.O.V.**

**Inside The Sharance Tree at 06.00 a.m.**

Micah woke up from his bed and found that Shara was sleeping beside him. His face became red after he knew this.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" He thought.

***Flashback***

"**Do something! I have a date with Shara today!"**

"**You just have to make yourself knocked out right? Okay I will do something."**

**Suddenly, a buffamoo fell from the sky and hit me on the head. I became unconscious.**

***End of Flashback***

*sigh* "My date was delayed because this sort of unnecessary accident" he thought as he remembered that Shara was right beside him.

Shara woke up because she heard Micah's sighing. She blushed madly after she remembered that she was sleeping with Micah last night.

***Flashback***

***sigh* "I think our date will be delayed. But at least, I must take care of Micah right now."**

**I compressed him with an ice pack. At the night, I became exhausted after my work to take care of Micah. I laid beside him at his bed. I gave him a goodnight kiss at his forehead and hugged him tightly.**

***End of Flashback***

"G-G-Good morning Micah." Shara said as she was calming herself.

"G-Good morning Shara. What am I doing here?"

"I found you unconscious at your farm."

"I mean, why did you sleep beside me?" he said with a flushed face.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shara got off and bowed at him repeatedly.

"You don't need to say sorry." He said with a smile and a slight blush.

After a few moment full of silence and nervous.

"I'm sorry. Because of me, our date must be delayed." He said sadly.

"No, it's just an accident. It's not your fault."

"_**You're so understanding that's why I love you so much Shara." **_Micah mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" His face became flustered.

"Just tell her already!" The Author said to Micah.

"Tell me what?" Shara asked the sky.

"Shut up!" Micah shouted to the sky.

"What do you want to tell me Micah?" She asked with a serious face._** "Don't tell me that you already have someone on your heart."**_

"Well. I just want to tell you that I-"

Suddenly someone screamed very loud. The whole villager gathered at the source of the scream. Micah and Shara also went without thinking too much. The scream came from The Diamond General Store.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Micah asked Hazel.

"**Someone** or **something** has stolen our vegetable when Karina was in charge at the store." Hazel said furiously.

"Well, I can't argue about it if it was Karina." Micah sweat dropped. _**"Why does it always happen to me? I nearly tell Shara how I fell to her. It was very close too."**_ Micah thought.

*yawn* "Why are there many people here?" Karina asked Hazel sleepily.

"Look at the store! Who did this?" Hazel asked furiously.

"What a mess. What happened here?" Karina shocked.

"It's no use to ask Karina. Please help me to investigate the culprit Micah." Hazel said.

"Wait! Is that a fur?" Shara pointed something that looks like a fur.

Micah picked up the fur and looked at it carefully.

"I don't know whose fur is this. Let's ask Marjorie. She might know something."

"Karina! *sigh* She is sleeping again. I will tidy my store for now, so please investigate the culprit for me Micah." Hazel said.

"Leave it to me" Micah said with a nod.

"I will help too." Shara said with her usual smile.

Micah and Shara went to the apothecary and found Marian in the cashier.

"Micah~ You come to have your routine shot right?" Marian said with a devilish grin.

"NO! I only want to meet Marjorie." Micah said.

"Unfortunately, grandma went out just ten minutes earlier."

"Do you know where did Marjorie go?" Shara asked.

"Hmm. She told me that she wanted to eat at The Diner."

"The Diner then." Micah said. "Thank you for the information Marian."

"As a payback, let me give you a shot~" Marian said with an evil grin.

"NO!" Micah shouted as he ran away.

"Thank you Marian." Shara said and leave the apothecary.

Micah and Shara went to The Diner and found Marjorie was talking with Blaise.

"Good afternoon Micah and Shara. May I help you with something?" Blaise asked politely.

"No thanks. We just want to talk to Marjorie." Micah said.

"What can I help you?" Marjorie said.

"There was an incident at Hazel's store. We found a strange fur. Do you know whose fur is this?"

"Hmm. Maybe it is Raccoon's fur."

"Raccoon? I never see that monster." Micah said.

"It is rare monster that lives in Priverra Forest." Marjorie explained.

"All right. Let's go to Priverra Forest and send this Raccoon to the Forest of Beginning." Micah said. _**"Looks like my date will be delayed again. *sigh*" **_Micah thought.

**Author: Poor Micah.**

**Micah: Why did you summon that Raccoon when I almost told Shara?**

**Author: I can't hear you~**

**Micah: This isn't a humor story! It's most likely an adventure story!**

**Author: I know I know. I will change the genre right away. Please review if you like it and flames won't get respond. You can also give a review in my twitter FunkyNeza. See you later then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: I'm back~**

**Micah: Do you know how much time do you go missing?**

**Author: I have many schoolwork and project, you know.**

**Micah: Any other good reason Dear Damn Author?**

**Author: Yep. I love to read someone else fanfic than write it down myself~**

**Micah: *sigh* What an Author.**

**Author: *devilish grin***

**Micah: 'I have a bad feeling about this.' *Ouch* A shot?**

**Marian: There. Good as new right Micah? Lala~**

**Micah: I'm feeling sick. What was that for?**

**Marian: Just my another experiment about 'Super Speed Liquid'. Don't worry about it. It was free of charge~**

**Micah: Not again! My body feels like burning!**

**Marian: Mm.. Maybe I mistook the ingredient.**

**Micah: Ouch ouch. Hot!**

**Marian: Well, see you next time~**

**Micah: HOT!**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.**

**Micah's P.O.V**

**Priverra Forest Entrance at 10.00 a.m.**

"Wait Micah!" Shara shouted. "I'll go with you."

"What? Are you sure? It might be dangerous you know."

"I know that. But I want to help you. Besides, you have given me the cure spell. I'm sure I can help you."

"I dunno-"

"Please." Shara gave me her 'puppy eye' look.

"_**So cute! So kind yet so stubborn. Oh well, she have given me that look how can I say no." **_I thought. "All right. But promise me that you will escape if things are getting too dangerous for you."

"Hooray. Okay I promise." Shara gave me a kiss on the cheek.

A few moments full of blushing later.

"Let's get going then. Stay close to me Shara."

I know this place too well you know, so we didn't get lost in the forest. We began searching the raccoon whole forest from tree to hole, but we didn't find it.

"Hey Author!" I shouted to the sky.

"What is it? *yawn*"

"Where do you hide the raccoon?"

"What? I don't know a thing about the creature."

"You lie again **Damn** Author."

"Must I summon **Marian** again for you?"

"NO THANK YOU!"

"Then, apologize to me." The Author made a cocky smile.

I hesitated a bit. "I'm sorry Almighty Author."

"That's better. I will give you a present for your apologize."

Suddenly, Shara caught a glimpse of mysterious creature.

"There! A raccoon!"

"Where?" I began to look at my surrounding.

"It is on your head Micah." Shara sweat dropped.

"Woah! How can we miss the thing?" I sweat dropped.

The creature began to pick pocket my clothes and stole my potion. After that, it began to run.

"Hey! It has stolen my potion! Let's chase it!"

We started our chase. The creature is very fast. We nearly lost it. But we managed to corner the creature.

"There you are! You can't escape again this time!"

I began to fight the raccoon. I equipped my flamberge and charged to the creature. I stabbed forward but it dodged it easily. It used it's claw and scratched me on my left shoulder. My shoulder began bleeding a little. Shara used cure to my shoulder and healed it. I kissed her on the cheek to show my gratitude and I thought that she was immediately blushing. I ignored it at the moment and I began focusing my sight at the raccoon's movement. Finally I knew its pattern. It came to scratch me again, but I dodged it at the last second and stabbed my flamberge to its chest. Its body started to glow.

"Yeah. I did it!" I ran to Shara and hugged her. She blushed and returned my hug. But suddenly she made a shocked look.

"Micah! Behind you!"

I turned to see the small raccoon's body glow wildly and it started to get bigger and bigger. Its body became at least 9 feet tall and it went berserk! My face became pale.

"Shara, escape this place now! I will stay here and defeat it"

"No! I won't leave you behind!"

"This isn't the time to argue about this! Just run away and save your life Shara! I will protect you even if I must trade it with my body!"

"I will stay with you no matter what!"

"Shara! I can't stop to blame at myself if I see you hurt because **I love you Shara!"**

"Micah-"

"Hey hey hey. Satisfied with your drama? I begin to feel sorry with you two." The Author swiped his tears away. "I start to wonder if this story genre is action, humor or drama." The Author sweat dropped.

"Sorry. I was carried away with the situation." I sweat dropped. "Right Shara?"

"Y-yeah right." She began blushing again.

"Anyway, just defeat the creature already. Here." The Author dropped some kind of potion.

"What is this?"

"Nothing much. Just to recover your health. 'I think'"

"Marian's experimental potion?"

"Don't worry. Its my handmade potion. Just drink it already! The raccoon has been tired of waiting."

"Okay okay." I drank the potion and felt my body refreshed. "Hey, it's working."

"Of course! It's impossible for me to make mistake." The Author gave me his cocky smile. "Defeat it now. I'm getting sick with this forest setting."

I began to eye the super-sized raccoon's movement. It's getting more berserk each second. It began to stomp me with its large foot. I barely managed to side stepped and slashed my flamberge to its back. The creature began to howl in pain and rage. It swiped its surrounding with its tail. I jumped as high as I could to avoid getting swiped. After that, it started to stomp me again. I ran and stabbed my sword at its back. The super-sized raccoon began to fall and exploded.

"Now it's really over right?" Shara asked me.

"I think so. Or it might come back and become 20 feet tall." I shrugged it away. "Are you all right Shara?"

"Yeah. Thank you for protect me Micah." She blushed again. I wonder how many times she had blushed this day and how many times I found it was so cute to saw her flustered face.

"Your welcome. Let's go back to the town."

"Okay. Hmm Micah."

"Yes?"

"Do you really mean it?"

"About what?"

"You said that you love me." I felt my cheek was getting hotter.

"I-I love you Shara. It's okay if you don't feel the same way as me."

*blush*"I-I love you too Micah."

"Shara-" I leaned to her face and saw her beautiful face. I saw her eyes closed and she also leaned forward. I also closed my eyes and gently kissed her lips. I felt her soft and warm lips upon mine. I really enjoyed the moment until we parted away because the lack of oxygen. We began panting softly.

"I love you forever." We smiled and said it together.

**Author: Okay time's up you two.**

**Micah: I must admit it. Shara's lips are so wonderful and squishy.**

**Shara: *blush***

**Micah: *kiss Shara***

**Author: Get a room you two!**

**Micah: *ignore***

**Author: Okay that's it. Hope you liked it guys. I'm sorry for all the pending. Thank you for reading.**

**Twitter: FunkyNeza**


End file.
